Fear Of Falling
by Angel of Light 73
Summary: A girl who has a thirst is wanting to be the best. Some say she has no fear, but she has a fear of falling from being the Domanit woman to being a Coward.


"Kurt...Kurt listen to me."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you need to hear what I have to say. For a year now, we have been friends and partners. Kurt you have belived in me ever since I started and now it's my turn to believe in you. I want to be a ringside with you. Kurt...I...I love you."  
There was a pause between the two. Never has Kurt had someone befriend him like she has, and to hear these words shocked him. What was he to say? The words repeated in his mind over and over again. Did he lover her? All he could think about was the first time he saw her on Raw...  
-+-+-+-+-  
A deep dark sound came from the speakers above the crowd. The lights shut off and the one enemy stood in the ring, looking as if what were to happen. The lights turned back on and a hooded figure stood in back of the Carebal Asassain, holding a sledge hammer. Aiming in high in the air, the unknown person slammed it onto the back of The Game. The reffere went to attend him after ringing the bell as the hooded figure watched RVD stand. Walking towards the person, RVD looked straight into its eyes and then pulled down the hood, revealing a beatiful brunette with fair skin and shinning beauti honey eyes. RVD continued to look into thoes eyes before pushing her out of the way when Triple H tried to attack her, hitting RVD instead. The girl got up on her feet and climbed the ropes. When Triple H turned around to go after her next, she flew of the top rope, knocking him down. While Triple H was knocked out unconcious, she attened RVD, helping him up.  
-+-+-+-+-  
"Are you alright?" a voice said. RVD looked up and saw the same girl looking down upon him, holding an ice pack on his head.  
"Yes, I'm alright. Are you?" He asked. She smiled slightly.  
"He didn't hurt me. I hurt him. It was nice of you to push me out of the way, but you didn't have to."  
"It's what a gentlemen does. What's your name?"  
"Dimond. I...I must be going." She put the ice pack down and ran off.  
-+-+-+-+-  
"Dimond, wait!" a girls voice called after Dimond. She turned around and was facing Trish Stratus.  
"Hello, Trish." Dimond said.  
"I just wanted to welcome you to RAW and I'm glad you are here." she said.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not signed. Eric and I will be having our interview soon in the ring. But thanks for welcoming, anyways." Dimond said and started to walk off.  
"Hey wait. You might as well meet everyone anyways. Come on, I know you'll get along great with just about everyone. You're a high flyer, right?" she asked. Dimond smiled friendly at Trish, happy she had already met a great person.  
"Yeah. I guess you can say so." She said.  
"Well then you have to meet Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels. You've already met RVD, if I'm guessing right."  
"Yeah I have." they started to walk down the halls to the locker rooms when Trish aproched a room filled with guys and girls.  
"This is called 'The Hang Out'. Since guys aren't aloud in girls locker rooms and girls aren't aloud in guys, we all come in here to talk." Trish said, showing her the room, which was filled with a few superstars. No divas in sight except the two of them. The Hurricane was there in his reporter suit and Bubba Ray Dudley was there talking with Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho. But the room fell silent when they heard Trish talk.  
"Everyone, this is Dimond." She said. Jeff rose to his feet.  
"Nice to be meeting you. Saw you out there kicking major ass on Triple H." He said shaking her hand.  
"Thank you, Jeff. He has something I want and I'll do what ever it takes to get it in my posession." Dimond said.  
"What would that be?" Chris Jericho asked.  
"What all of you have a thirst for. The World Heavyweight Champion." She said simply. The room fell silent.  
"You mean to tell me, Miss Dimond, that you are after the World Heavyweight Champion? Wassup wit that?!" Hurrican asked, standing up.  
Dimond laughed a little. "To prove that girls have the same right as men." Trish smiled up at her. Not once has she seen a girl become World Heavyweight Champion and would be nice to see a girl do it. But yet, she had her doubts.  
"Are you sure, Dimond? I mean...you have to look at it this way. You are going to have to face dangerous stipulations. There is Hell In a Cell, a Ladder Match, Elmination Chamber, Cage, a Casket, and a lot more you'll have to face that Triple H is very good at. Once that title is out of his posession you'll have to deal with him bitching to get that title back." Trish said.  
"I understand what you are saying Trish. But I'm willing to..." There was a burst through the door. It was Triple H. Trish got out of the way while the men stood up to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.  
"I would have never thought I would be meeting up with you again." He said.  
"Well I'm here and you know what I want." Triple smirked and looked at his title.  
"You'll never get this. Men like Jeff and Bubba try and to steal it and don't come through. What makes you think Eric Bishoff will even except you, anyways?"  
"Hunter, you out of all people should know what I'm all about. You know I can do it, I can sense the fear in your eyes. Eric will. I know he will. Because if he wants good entertaining, he will hire me. And Hunter, if I were you, I would sleep with my eyes open."  
Triple H started to walk away laughing and then mumbled a nasty comment which Shawn Michaels obviously heard on his way inside because he attacked Triple H and the superstars tried to seperate them. 


End file.
